


Moving Forward

by harpit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpit/pseuds/harpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because you're True Love doesn't make everything simple.  Emma discovers that not everything is easily forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Nyx4 and the CS Secret Santa 2015. Nyx4, I hope you had a lovely Christmas and that you enjoy this. Based on some of the things you mentioned, I wanted to explore what the dynamic would be between Emma and Killian when the dust settled after the underworld. Killian has pursued Emma from the moment he met her. What happens when she realizes that she needs to fight for him?

Moving Forward

A cool spring breeze whipped around Emma as she approached the Jolly Roger, playing with her loose hair and making her wish she’d worn something warmer than a light sweater, leggings and boots. The pinks and magentas of a spectacular sunset were just fading into dusk and she paused as she took in the beautiful ship that was Killian’s home. Or should have been his second home. A place to go when he needed time alone rather than his permanent residence this past two weeks after their return from the underworld.

At first he had seemed happy as they had all piled into Granny’s for some much needed food and celebration but she had noticed the sadness in his eyes. He’d had a chance to spend time with Liam and Milah before they left and she was sure he was missing them. But part of her feared there was a distance despite the kiss that had sent a rainbow wave through the underworld and finally convinced a reluctant Hades that the two of them would be so aggravating to his routine that it wouldn’t’ be worth keeping them apart. But even though he had seemed happy to return to the land of the living he’d been more quiet then she was used to and part of her worried that he would have been fine with staying in that awful place had Hades not kicked them out. She was unused to feeling unsure where his feelings were concerned and it was more and more difficult to tamp down on her old insecurities.

He had told her he needed some time to re-adjust and get his bearings. The Jolly had been his home for centuries so she understood his desire even if she was only now truly learning to relate with it. The house near the water was supposed to be home and she missed his presence there. She had dreamt of them sharing space and settling into each other as a couple while she had schemed and planned with her family to get into the underworld and she wanted him there, damnit! Pushing down her insecurities and arming herself with the knowledge that they were True Love, Emma marched up the ramp to the Jolly.

Taking a deep breath, Emma briefly knocked on the door to his cabin and pushed it open. “Killian?”

There was a lone candle illuminating the space and she spotted him sitting in the corner with a familiar flask at his side, wearing only his leather trousers and an ancient black shirt. “It’s generally considered polite to wait for an invitation, love.”

His tone was cool and it made her temper flare. She had had _enough_. “I think we’re past the point of formality, don’t you? She stalked over to him and grabbed his flask but before she could take a drink, he had her pinned up against the nearest wall with her arms above her head.

“And just what do you think we are, Swan?” he growled in a low tone, deep blue eyes drilling into her.

He leaned in and she could see he was angry – dangerously so. Her heart raced and she struggled against his hold. “We’re _True Love_ , you stubborn ass!” She wriggled against him again, her magic kicking up in sparks on her skin. “Why are you being like this? She cried. “I literally went to hell to get you back!”

“I didn’t ask you to!” he shouted back. “And as usual, you did what you wanted without consulting me.” He nodded at the ring she still wore around her neck and sneered. “I gave you my most treasured possession and you repay the favor by turning me into a Dark One!”

His words and callous tone stopped her struggles and she felt the color drain from her face - _nothing but a lost girl, Emma. Not worth holding on to, never enough._ But then she saw him hesitate for a second and a wave of anger and determination swamped her. “You fought for me, tooth and nail.” She finally tore her hands from his hook and pushed him backwards with a shove. “You followed me, you broke down my walls and you _stayed_! She panted and angrily poked him in the chest. “You turned my life upside down, made me fall in love with you, I went to literal hell and back for you and what?” she glowered at him. “Now that you’ve won the chase, you’re bored and going to move on? Was that all I was to you? A challenge?”

Killian reared back, jaw clenched “a pain in the arse is more like it with your high handed tactics!” He stepped closer and sneered at her “I clearly need to go back to brunettes as you blondes are entirely too much trouble.”

Emma saw red, she had never truly understood the phrase until she felt her hand reaching for a nearby goblet and hurling it at his head. He unfortunately ducked it with his cat like reflexes and she looked around for something else to throw. Her eyes landed on a letter opener and she lunged for it but strong arms caught her before she could reach it.

“Hell cat!” he snarled at her.

Struggling in his arms she tried to stomp on his instep and found herself hoisted into his arms and then brought down over his knees on his bunk. She continued to struggle and yelped when his hand came down smartly on her bottom. “Damn you, Killian Jones!” she screamed at him. His hand came down again and she turned her head and tried to bite him. She had never been this angry in her life. Her magic coursed through her again and she felt herself being flipped and then he was covering her with his body and once again holding her hands above her head.

They were both panting and Killian tightened his grip on her hands as she continued to struggle. “Damnit, Emma be still!” It was then that she felt the hard ridge of him against the thin leggings she wore and she gasped as her anger turned into a very different thing. Red hot desire coursed through her in an instant. Still panting, she wrapped her legs around this waist and lunged for his mouth. She keened in triumph when he followed her back down and all but devoured her mouth with his.

Emma gave as good as she got, desperately chasing his mouth with hers and lifted herself up to rub against him until they were both groaning with both pleasure and frustration. Killian’s mouth slid to her neck and she shuddered as he nipped the juncture of her shoulder. She felt him tug at her leggings and helped him discard then along with her sweater and underwear. He managed to divest himself of his own clothes in record time and then he hovered over her eyes searching hers before he leaned down and captured one breast with his mouth, torturing it with his lips and tongue as Emma gasped and writhed beneath him. She had wanted this for so long and she cried out long and low as he spread her legs and slowly slid home in her wet heat.

“Emma, Gods you feel amazing,” he groaned.

He slowly started a rhythm that quickly picked up and Emma felt like she was drowning in pleasure. The feel of him around her and inside of her as he whispered about all of the filthy things he wanted to do with her, to her, had her winding up quickly as tension gathered. He felt perfect inside her, the best kind of stretch and burn as he pounded into her. Nimble fingers reached between them to rub her where they were joined and she cried out as she felt herself peak and ecstasy slammed into her in waves. She vaguely felt him follow her with his own strained shout of pleasure and they slowed and then stilled, trying to catch their breath.

A sublime sense of peace and contentment rolled over Emma and she followed Killian when he eventually moved so she could breathe. She snuggled into him, idly running her fingers through the hair on his chest and the charms on his necklace. _This_ is what home felt like because she had missed him desperately. She knew he was still angry with her and they needed to talk but they would work it out. Preferably in the morning as she felt the past weeks of emotional turmoil lifting and leaving pure exhaustion in its wake. Emma reached down and tangled her fingers with his and brought them to her lips. She looked up to find him watching her with a guarded expression. She brushed her hand tenderly against his cheek and he brought his hand up to hold it there. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes and snuggled back into him as sleep overtook her.

****

The screaming of gulls and salt scented air pulled Emma from sleep. She took a deep breath as she oriented herself and then smiled as memories of last night came back. She rolled in the bunk, looking for his warmth and then realized she was alone in the small bed. Frowning, she noticed that the sheets besides her were cool. She got out of bed and walked to the nearby picture and basin and quickly washed dressed and used the small commode, wincing slightly at the soreness of unused muscles. Heading up to the deck, she took a fortifying breath and promised herself that there would be a productive, no throwing things conversation this morning. She smirked at herself – although that one had gone fairly well in the end all things considered. She had always known they would be fantastic in bed together and they were. Completely fucking fantastic. She took another deep breath to attempt to cool her suddenly warm skin and spotted Killian leaning against the wheel, watching her with an inscrutable expression on his face.

Emma felt her heart pick up speed and suddenly felt ridiculously nervous. Tamping down the silly urge to run back to the cabin, she smiled at him winningly, “good morning, Killian.”

He nodded at her, his arms crossed against his chest, clad in his jeans and one of his new shirts that made his eyes ridiculously blue. “I was wondering how long you would sleep,” he said, his voice carefully neutral.

Emma fought back the urge to say something stupid even though she found herself getting angry by his stilted greeting. He was her True Love and last night they’d finally _finally_ consummated their relationship – quite spectacularly she might add – and he was treating her like a stranger.

She joined him at the helm and tentatively reached out and placed her hand on his arm. “Killian, please talk to me,” she pleaded. “We can work this out. I know you’re still angry with me – “

“Aye,” he growled. “I am still angry with you, Emma how _could_ you have?” He shook her arm off and ran a hand through his unruly black hair. “The one thing I hated the most and you bloody well turned me into it!”

Frustrated, Emma shook her head and fought back the urge to cry. “It was the only thing I could think of to keep you alive!” She put her hands on his chest and looked at him pleadingly. “Killian, I had lost every man I had ever loved and they were nothing compared to how I felt – how I feel for you.” She felt tears slipping down her cheeks, “I couldn’t lose you too.” She shook her head again, “I couldn’t.”

Killian pushed her back slightly and sighed tiredly. “But you did, Emma. In the end you lost me.”

Emma flinched back as if she had been struck, her face blanching at his words. He didn’t love her, she had lost him even though he was standing right here she had lost him with her own selfishness. She swayed and reached for the railing behind her but felt warm arms grabbing her.

“Emma!”

The concern in his voice had her jerking her head up to meet his eyes. “You don’t love me,” she stated, her voice small and tremulous.

She felt him sigh heavily and then he folded her into his chest. Suddenly freezing, she clung to him and waited numbly for him to say something.

“Emma, I don’t think it’s possible for me to not love you.”

She lifted her eyes to his, hope surging inside of her but he continued.

“But I need some time, Emma. Time to sort this all out in my head and I need you to give me that.”

She nodded and clung tightly to the fact that he wasn’t completely shutting her out. Biting her lip she peeked up at him. “I’m sorry I threw a goblet at you.”

He snorted, “And I’m not sorry for spanking you.” He smirked at her, “or for what happened after.”

She glared at him over the former and he laughed. It was the first laugh she’d heard from him since Camelot and she smiled at him. “I’m not sorry at all for _after_ either,” she said pointedly.

Killian laughed again and brought her close again. She luxuriated in his warmth and felt the seed of hope take root. They would work this out.

As if sensing her thoughts he pulled back. “I need you to go home now.”

Emma started to protest that he _was_ her home but he held up a hand. “Please, Swan.” He brushed a lock of hair away from her face tenderly. “Just allow me this time.”

“And then you’ll come home.” Emma swallowed nervously, “to me and Henry?”

He looked down and hesitated. “Give me the time, lass.”

Emma fought back a sense of dread and then nodded. Leaning up on her toes, she kissed him softly and cupped his cheek with her hand. “I love you, Killian Jones.” She took a small shuddering breath, “I will always love you.” Turning from him with all the dignity she could muster, she walked off the ship and back towards a house that wasn’t a home. Not yet. Maybe not ever by his hesitation. She took a deep breath and fought off more tears. She would give him space. She wouldn’t bother him and she prayed that he would come back to her.

***

“Emma!”

Emma looked up blearily from the form she was completing at the police station and blinked as she realized her father and Regina were standing at her desk. Alarm shot though her. “What? What happened?” The past month had been surprisingly uneventful but you never knew in this town.

Her father sighed, “Emma, you’ve been here since 6 this morning.” He looks pointedly at the clock on the wall that displayed 6:33 PM.

“And I’m here to collect you before you become part of the furniture here,” Regina said with a disdainful sniff, dressed in an elegant, wine pant suit and sarcastic as ever. “Enough moping, get you things and we’re going back to my place where I’m first going to feed you out of the goodness of my heart and then we’re going to start practicing with your magic again."

Emma looked down at her hands defensively. “My magic is fine!”

Regina snorted, “You turned Doc into a squirrel three days ago,” she said dryly.

Emma looked back up at her, “it was an accident! I was trying to stop Fergus from plowing into the pharmacy. Who thought it was a good idea to teach a 14 year old lost boy to drive on Main Street, anyway?”

Regina folded her arms, unimpressed. “Squirrel, Emma!”

Emma crossed her arms. “I turned him back,” she said petulantly.

“My _point_ being that now that you’ve fully acknowledged and embraced your magic for good or for worse, you _must_ learn how to use it properly!” She waved her hands at Emma. “And look at you! Skin and bones and just as pale as you were as the Dark One.” She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Not an attractive look, Emma.”

Emma felt her anger rise and beetled her brow at Regina but her father put a hand on her arm, placating.

“Emma, you need a break. You’ve been working twelve to sixteen hour shifts for the past two weeks.”

She sighed and nodded and then was started at the sound of a baby crying. Looking up she saw that Regina had brought Rose with her. From the sounds of it, the baby had decided that she had been ignored for too long. Regina lifted the infant out her carrier and walked over to Emma.

“Here, hold her while I get a bottle ready.”

Emma’s arms immediately went out as instinct took over and she settled little Rose against her chest. This was the first time she’d had a chance to hold her and she swallowed hard at the big blue eyes that tried to focus on her own. She was a beautiful child with wisps of red hair on her head and tiny perfect hands that grasped a piece of Emma’s hair. She wanted this with Killian. Wanted a little one to hold and cuddle and raise the way she couldn’t with Henry. Brushing her finger down Rose’s downy cheek Emma thought bitterly about her period that had just ended this morning. She had hoped… She sighed and closed her eyes and cuddled Rose close.

“You’re good with her.”

Emma looked up to see Regina with a bottle.

“So when are you going to stop moping and figure things out with your pirate so you can give Rose a playmate or two?”

“I - …” Emma looked down at rose and felt something rise and crack in her heart as a sob tore through her.

Regina sighed and took the baby from her and gave her the bottle while Emma tried to regain her composure but another sob shook her. She missed him _so_ much. She took a deep shuddering breath and the entire story of what had been going on between she and Killian spilled out.

Regina sat down across from her and Emma could tell she was struggling with something.

“If Robin could forgive me for killing Marian,” she shrugged, “and every other horrible thing I’ve done, Killian can forgive you, Emma. It’s the least he can do after you fought for him so hard! We marched in to hell for that man, you’d think he could be a little more understanding. AND he’s your True Love!”

Emma smiled at her indignant tone but shook her head. “Regina, I turned him into the thing he hated the most. He has every right to be angry with me.”

“Under the influence of the Dark One,” she interrupted, determined. “I know what that power feels like, Emma. How seductive it is. The fact that you were able to do what you did is amazing.”

Emma sniffed and reached for a napkin on her desk to wipe her eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Regina looked at her for a long moment while she burped Rose and then settled the sleeping baby back into her carrier. “I wouldn’t have Rose. I wouldn’t have Henry or Robin if it weren’t for you and your sacrifice.” She shrugged, “you’ve extended an olive branch to me several times and I guess it’s time for me to do the same.”

Emma offered a tentative smile and brushed her hand gently over Roses head. “She’s beautiful, Regina. I’m so glad that you and Robin were able to work things out.”

Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss Rose. “It wasn’t easy considering how much havoc Zelena created but I love Rose so much it scares me sometimes.” She looked up at Emma with determination shining from her eyes. “I’m not going to raise her the way Cora did me. She’s going to have the best future I can give her.” She nodded at Emma. “I think it’s time you started fighting for your future too.”

“Killian asked for time…”

Regina rolled her eyes. “And you’ve given it to him! The two of you, I swear.” She inclined her head to the door. “Now let’s leave this dingy station and go to my place. I’ll feed you and we can start on your lessons again.”

Emma looked around for David and started to say she should let him know but a cloud of purple smoke engulfed then and they were sitting in Regina’s living room. She looked at Regina accusingly.

“Charming will figure it out. Come on, let’s get you fed and we’ll get to it.”

***

David locked the station door behind him, figuring that Regina would take the express route home and took a deep breath to try and contain his anger at Killian. He had overheard Emma’s telling of events and it made him furious that the stupid pirate had abandoned Emma when she needed him the most. His fury had him marching quickly down the street and he reached the docks where the Jolly was moored in record time. He stopped before the ship and took notice of the gleaming brass and waxed decks and fresh paint and tar on the hull. He crossed his arms and snorted. Distracting himself, was he? He walked up the gangplank and headed towards sounds of swearing coming from the foredeck. David leaned against the foremast and smirked down at Killian who was clearly having issues with some of the rigging. “Need a hand?”

Killian’s head shot up and he glared at David. “Very funny, mate. Never heard that one before.” Yanking a knot down on a peg, he untangled himself from a coil of rope and then stood, arms akimbo. “Is this a social call?”

David narrowed his eyes at the man’s flippant tone. “I’m here to have a word with you and demand to know why you’re doing this to Emma!”

Killian crossed his arms. “I’m not doing anything with her,” he grumbled.

David pounced. “Exactly! You’re ignoring her, pushing her away and making her completely miserable you _complete_ jackass!” He started pacing and waving his arms for emphasis. “She’s barely eating and is down to skin and bones. She’s punishing herself and works twelve to sixteen hour shifts and almost fainted the other day because she had forgotten to eat.” He turns abruptly and glares at the Pirate who he notes with satisfaction has gone pale as the sheet next to him. “She barely speaks to any of us even though she tries for Henry and this has got to stop!”

David saw Killian’s temper start to rise and he pointed an accusing finger at him. “Don’t you take an attitude with me, _mate_! Emma needs you! She’s only half living without you, man and you’ve got half of her heart beating in your chest.” He looked at Killian pleadingly. “Just talk to her."

He could see Killian hesitating and pushed forward. “I know you’re angry with her for turning you into a Dark One but tell me. Could you have let her die? If the roles were reversed could you have let her die in your arms when you had a way to save her, no matter how terrible the choice was?” David watched the tick in Killian’s jaw jump and he bowed his head.

“No.”

David leaned forward, hope spurting in his chest. “Come again, pirate?”

“I said no!” Killian shook his head. “I wouldn’t have been able to stand it,” he said in a strained voice.

“Then talk to her,” he replied in a soothing tone. “Go find her at Regina’s and let her know that you’re not going to be another person that leaves her.” He quirked a brow at the man in front of him. “Although you might want to clean up first as you smell like a dead fish.”

That earned him a glare and then a calculating look. “So you’re now giving me permission to court your daughter?”

David rolled his eyes at Killian. “Considering you’re her True Love and you _do_ have half of her heart beating in your chest I think that’s a safe assumption,” he stated dryly. He put his hands on his hips with a sly smile. “Besides, I think I’d like another grandchild out of the deal.” He motions to Killian’s cabin. Now get cleaned up and start courting.”

Killian blinked at him as if stunned for a moment but then nodded and headed towards his cabin.

David nodded to himself, mentally patting himself on the back and started towards his own True Love waiting for him back at the loft. This was going to earn himself some major brownie points. He grinned all the way back to the loft.

***

Killian entered his cabin dazedly and went to his basin and picture to wash the accumulated grime off of him. He shook his head. A grandchild he says. Killian tried to scoff at the notion but the image of Emma rounded with his child makes it suddenly hard to breathe. They’d not used any kind of protection that night and he wondered if she even now carried his babe. He stilled as he recalled Dave saying that Emma had almost fainted and it spurred him to finish bathing and dress quickly. He needed to see her, pregnant or no, he was suddenly desperate to see her face and to hold her. He cursed his stubborn sorry arse for putting her through the past two weeks and vowed to make it up to her.

Reaching Regina’s grand mansion was a blur and Killian took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. He could view movement in the leaded glass that paralleled the door and moments later Henry opened it.

“Killian! You finally came! You came to see Emma, right? She’s down with my other mom and they're practicing magic but I can go get her.”

This was spoken in one breath and Killian put his hand on Henry’s shoulder with a small smile. “I appreciate it, lad.”

“Well, well, well, look who decided to stop pouting.”

Killian looked up and sighed at the sight of Regina Mills in all of her pant suited glory glaring at him. He walked past her and looked around. “Where’s Emma?" He demanded.

Regina rolled her eyes at him but then looked at him with a serious expression. “It’s about damn time you’re here. I didn’t march into the underworld so you could screw things up.”

Killian shook his head at her, still puzzled by that. “Why did you do it? You didn’t have to come.”

Regina hesitated and then shrugged. “Because Emma gave me a chance for a better life when she took in the darkness to save the rest of us.” She nodded at him archly. “You should consider doing the same for her.” She inclined her head and walked towards a set of stairs.

***

Emma repeated the complicated hand gesture and pronounced – she hoped – the words of the spell correctly. A silvery pink fireball appeared on her hand and she grinned in accomplishment.

“Pink?” Regina muttered in disgust. “You were the Dark one and your fireball color is pink.”

Emma was too happy and not a little exhausted to be offended. “I like it.”

Regina let out what could only be described as a tragic sigh and Emma laughed. She felt a bit loopy and turned to ask what was next when she heard the doorbell rang. She watched Regina pause and then give her a calculating look before going over to where Rose was lying on the couch and picked her up and handed her to Emma.

“I’ll be right back.”

Emma quickly extinguished the fireball and took Rose.  She looked down at the baby bemusedly as Regina swept out the door. “Your mama loves you very much but she’s a little strange,” she cooed, enjoying the feel of her in her arms. She bounced her for a minute as she walked her around the room and then kissed her forehead. “Such a strong, beautiful girl, yes you are!”

A noise like a gasp had her turning and her eyes met Killian’s for the first time in two long weeks. She took him in and noted the poleaxed expression on his face which turned into something she could only describe as longing. Emma looked down at Rose and then back at him with a tremulous smile. “Killian.”

Regina all but waltzed over to her and took the baby from her. “Now the two of you make up and then go home because you’re not having sex in my house.”

They both watch her nonplussed as she marched up the stairs and went out the door. She turned and glared at both of them. “You have ten minutes.” And then the door closed behind her and Emma was standing alone with Killian.

She bit her lip as he looked at her. She knew she looked terrible and she ducked her head, wracking her brain for something to say. Why was he here? She was terrified he was going to say goodbye and didn’t know if she would survive it.

She felt him smooth a lock of hair away from her face and looked up at him.

“Emma, I’m sorry, love.” He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. “I’m so sorry for being such an ass.”

She rested against him for a moment, breathing him in and then looked back up at him. “I’m the one who should apologize, Killian. I should have never…”

He cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. “I would have made the same choice, Emma.” He kissed her again, lingering this time. “I wouldn’t have been able to let you die any more than you could have let me.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m sorry it took your father reaming out my sorry arse for me to see it.”

Emma laughed through her tears and clung to him tighter. “He did?”

Killian nodded, “Aye.” Told me what an idiot I was and how I was hurting you.” He pulled back and brushed his thumb over her cheek. “Forgive me, love?”

Emma nodded. “If you forgive me then I call it even.”

He nodded decisively at her. “He also gave me permission to finally court his daughter,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Emma pushed at him playfully. “Oh did he? And when does this theoretical courting start?”

She saw him glance at the clock on the wall and noted they had three minutes left until Regina did something with them.

“Perhaps you could take us somewhere more private and we could get started right now?”

Emma grinned and closed her eyes, concentrating. She pushed her magic and then opened them, quite pleased with herself as she and Killian found themselves in their house by the sea. Specifically in their bed. More specifically, naked.

Killian laughed and rolled on top of her. “Well I must say, darling, this is rather convenient.”

Emma spread her legs to accommodate him and brought his mouth down for a kiss. “I like convenient.”

Killian cradled her face in his hand. “And I love you.”

She smiled at him, giddy. “And I love you, pirate.” She wiggled against him and laughed when he groaned. “Now start courting.”

 

***

_Two years later..._

 

Emma drifted into consciousness to the sound of her husband singing and smiled as she saw him cuddling the twins against his chest. “Are you singing them a sea chanty?” she asked, bemused.

He grinned at her. “Aye love, best to start them young if they’re going to sail the high seas with their parents.” He handed over Liam as the boy started to fuss when he saw that his mother was awake. He continued to sing to them and rocked Elsa who had not quite woken up yet.

Emma smiled contentedly as she nursed her son. They were three months now and finally sleeping through the night. Henry had been a huge help as he took on the role of big brother with glee. The whole family had supported her and Killian through the pregnancy and birth and Emma held every moment close as she recognized how lucky she was this time around. She had a family now. No longer a lost girl but a mother, daughter and wife.

She brought her hand up to brush Killian’s cheek and he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. He maneuvered her against his chest and cradled Elsa in his left arm. She giggled suddenly and he raised an eyebrow at her. “Did you ever think when we were climbing that beanstalk that we would have ended up _here_?” She leaned back and smiled at him mischievously.

Killian chuckled. “Perhaps in my wildest dreams.

Emma lifted her own brow. “You dreamt about us having twins? Because I have to say that one was a bit of a surprise.”

He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. “I perhaps had idyll thoughts about the two of us cohabiting together. And then when little Neil came along a thought or two may have slipped into my mind about us having our own children.” He shook his head. “But the former me of the beanstalk would have been flabbergasted by the present me. Poor sod.”

Emma laughed at that. “And here we are.”

“And there’s no place I’d rather be.”

“Home?”

She watched him look at their children and then her. “Aye,” he whispered. “Home.”


End file.
